


Surprises in the dark

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Steve and Loki Fluff-fest [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes Steve go out to a club when he would much rather stay in and work on some painting. Of course, he wasn't expecting to find Loki there dancing in the crowd. Everyone else seemed to be equally surprised, but Tony was in for the biggest shock of the evening once Steve goes to speak to Loki on the dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises in the dark

               Tony, Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky walked into the loud club. Steve hadn’t actually wanted to come out tonight. He wanted to stay home and work on his new painting with a certain someone coming up behind him and kissing his shoulders like he enjoyed. But, no. Tony made them all go out to celebrate something he probably made up as an excuse to get everyone drunk. They were all leaning against the bar, Steve nursing a scotch that wouldn’t get him even the slightest bit tipsy, Bucky doing the same, while Tony downed his 3rd shot. Clint and Natasha were dancing near the back.

                “So, Cap. Gonna dance or hook up with any ladies tonight?” Tony waggled his eyebrows and scanned the many bodies moving in front of them.

                “Don’t think so, Tony,” Steve sighed.

                “Awww, why not? Just because you are in your 90s doesn’t mean you need to act like it. Go get some,” he pressed and took another drink.

                Steve and Bucky rolled their eyes and just relaxed to the music thumping through the building. Tony was eyeing a girl nearby when he sputtered out his drink.

                “What?” Bucky furrowed his brow.

                “Is that Loki?!” Tony pointed through the crowd at what definitely look like Loki grinding against a muscular brunette.

                “Ummm, yea,” Steve tensed.

                “Why the hell is our resident villain who is supposedly reformed out at a club? I thought he wasn’t allowed to leave the fucking tower without us,” Tony panicked.

                “Calm down. He’s just dancing with someone. There’s no need to throw on one of your Ironman suits and take him in. Just let him have a night out. Like we are,” Bucky pressed. Bucky, uncharacteristically was being the voice of reason instead of his usual stoic silence.

                “But what if he – what if he fucks that guy? Or one of those girls? Don’t we need to keep the public safe from him?” Tony argued.

                “So, I feel like you’re reaching. So what if he takes someone home? He’s been well-behaved for the past year, even coming on a few missions. Not sure why you’re opposed to him getting laid,” Bucky countered and laughed into his drink.

                “Someone should at least check in with him. I’ll go talk to him and remind him what the expectations are for his behavior,” Tony grumbled and started moving through the crowd, but Steve put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

                “Ha. No. You’ll just piss him off. Which is not something we want in a very crowded bar,” Steve stared.

                “But – the innocent people,” Tony whined.

                “I will talk to him. He likes me better than you anyway,” Steve laughed.

                “He does not like you better!” Tony shouted back as the crowd engulfed Steve.

                Steve was wearing a tight, black t-shirt and dark jeans. Loki was dressed somewhat similarly. Steve was trying not to get annoyed by the way Loki was moving his body between the people around him. It was sensual and erotic and is was making Steve…jealous. When he was close enough to touch Loki he wedged himself between Loki and the other man facing him, their eyes locked and Loki grinned wolfishly.

                “Captain? Did you come here to watch me?” he purred and placed a hand on Steve’s hip.

 

                “What do you think they’re talking about?” Tony asked Bucky.

                “The weather?” Bucky shot back before taking another drink.

                “Seriously. They’re standing really close and they’re not fighting. It doesn’t even look like they’re talking,” he rambled on.

                “Why does it matter?” Bucky drawled as he scanned the room compulsively.

                “I don’t know. It just – it does,” Tony continued to whine. He watched Steve and Loki inching closer to each other when suddenly Loki’s hand was moving from Steve’s hip to his ass and their bodies were pressed closely together, lips now touching. Steve’s hand carded up through Loki’s hair while the other grabbed his waist. They were moving in sync with the music, hips undulating against each other. Soon Steve was bringing his hands down Loki’s thighs and lifting him off the ground, Loki’s legs wrapping around his body. Steve pushed him against the wall and kept kissing Loki furiously.

                “What. The. Fuck?!” Tony gaped at the display.

                 “Well, way to go, Stevie,” Bucky chuckled and turned to the bartender and got another beer.

                “I – why- fuck!” Tony was blabbering and moving towards the two. But Loki and Steve quickly disappeared, “Shit! We need to track them down and help Steve.”

                “Didn’t look like he needed help from us,” Bucky grinned.

                “Loki clearly cast a spell or something. Steve wouldn’t go for someone like him. He doesn’t even take his shirt off in front of us at the gym, since when does he grind on a dude in a club?” Tony was typing into his phone to get a location on Steve. They all had Starkphones so he could locate them when necessary.

                “You’re overacting,” Bucky grunted.

                “They’re back at the tower. Come on,” Tony grabbed Bucky’s arm and pulled him along to the car.

 

                “Where you trying to make me jealous, baby?” Steve bit Loki’s neck and tore his shirt right down the middle, exposing his chest.

                “Perhaps. When I found out where you were going I thought to entice you,” Loki growled. He tugged at Steve’s shirt as well and stripped it off his back, raking his nails down the soft skin. Steve had him pinned to the couch and was grounding down against the brunette between his legs.

                “Naughty, Lo,” he took Loki’s lips again and swiped his tongue across his lips, seeking entrance. Their tongues met and danced together, each stifling the other’s moans. As quickly as they began kissing Steve pulled away and sat up, working Loki’s fly open.

                “However will you teach me a lesson?” he teased.

                “Mmmm, not sure. Definitely something that doesn’t involve clothes,” he chuckled darkly and started to work his pants off. Then the door to his apartment flung open.

                “Stop!” Tony shouted. Bucky was right behind him and just leaned in the doorway, unaffected by what was happening on the couch in front of him. Steve quickly threw his shirt down onto Loki’s nearly exposed cock.

                “What the hell are you doing in our apartment?” Steve demanded.

                “I was wor – wait – _our_ apartment?” Tony stammered.

                “Yes. Ours,” Steve gestured to Loki and himself. Loki just smiled and let his head fall back onto the couch cushion.

                “Can you please leave? I am fairly certain I was about to get a blow job,” Loki sighed.

                “Stop teasing, Lo,” Steve smiled at him before looking back up at Tony.

                “Are you seeing this? Why aren’t you freaking out?” Tony questioned Bucky who was still as calm as ever.

                “First off, Steve here has been into dick since _Gone with the Wind_ came out. Second, this can’t possibly be that surprising for you,” Bucky looked extremely pleased with himself while Tony stood there with his mouth open.

                “How long has this,” he waved his arm at them, “Been going on?”

                “About a year. At first we were just…playing around. But turns out I like the guy a lot. And he seems to be pretty fond of me,” Steve laughed.

                “I…he’s evil though,” Tony attempted.

                “We’ve talked about this I don’t know how many times. He’s not evil. I love him and you need to leave. He was definitely about to get a blow job,” Steve stated pointedly.

                “Captain America does not give blow jobs!” Tony shouted.

                “He certainly does. He has gotten quite good at them since we have gotten together. Now leave before I send you out,” Loki tensed.

                “You live together? You’re an item? You _love_ him?” Tony quizzed.

                “We do. He moved in 6 months ago. I do love him. He loves me too even though he rarely says it. Now, will you please leave. Do not make him send you to Paraguay. He’ll do it and I won’t stop him,” Steve breathed.

                “Come on now, big guy. Let them be all gay together,” Bucky was dragging a still shell-shocked Tony away while closing the door behind them. Steve finally deflated as they left and removed the t-shirt from Loki’s lap. But Loki was sitting up and cupping Steve’s jaw.

                “I _do_ love you,” he kissed his chin.

                “I know. Now let me show you what you do to me,” he pushed Loki back against the couch and kissed down his chest and stomach, licking along his Adonis lines and nipping at his hip bones. Loki was writhing slightly and watched his lover work his pants the rest of the way off. He palmed Loki’s erection and watched Loki’s mouth fall open in a silent moan. He licked the underside of Loki’s cock and heard him gasp.

                “Mmmm, perfect,” Steve praised and brought the tip to his lips, dragging them across and dipping his tongue in the slit. Loki bucked up and Steve smiled. He then took all of Loki in his mouth.

                “Oh, fuck,” Loki groaned. Steve’s nose was buried in Loki’s dark curls and began to work slowly up and down the shaft, his tongue swirling as he did. Loki was biting his lip and fisting his hands in the fabric beneath them.

Steve loved watching Loki fall apart, especially when it was with his mouth. He reached under the couch and found the bottle of lube they stashed there last time they ended up fucking on the couch. It was after Steve had finished a series of drawings of Loki. The brunette looked over them and was moved by how Steve had captured him on paper. Steve hadn’t even washed the charcoal from his hands before Loki was pulling him to the floor, black streaks marking their skin as he loved every inch of Steve he could get his lips on.

                Steve was pouring lube onto his fingers and circling Loki’s entrance. He teased it gently before pushing his finger in. Loki started chanting Steve’s name and words of endearment starting falling from his lips. Steve kept bobbing his head up and down on Loki’s cock as one finger in his ass became two. He felt Loki’s balls tighten like he was about to come. Steve grabbed the base of Loki’s cock and pulled his mouth off. He whimpered as he lost the wet heat around him but loved looking up at Steve’s flushed face and swollen lips. Now overwhelmed and impatient Steve tore his pants off and slicked up his own arousal. He pressed the tip up to Loki’s lubed up hole and looked into Loki’s eyes.

                His green eyes were now completely blown dark with lust and he opened his mouth to beg for Steve to continue before Steve breached him, stifling any words that would have came. Steve was seated to the hilt instantly and he moaned at the sudden, tight heat around his cock. He wasted no time before fucking into him with vigor, seeking out his partner's pleasure center with each thrust. 

               "You're so tight. Feel so good, baby," Steve moaned, grabbing Loki's hips and keeping them flushed together as close as possible.

               "I'm so close, love. Fuck. Every inch of you is heaven," Loki breathed out ragged and grabbed at Steve's neck, bringing hos mouth close so he could nip at those pink lips.

               "Please come on my cock," he thrust harder against Loki's prostate and felt his ass flutter around him, tightening and clenching. Loki began to scream as hot bursts of come painted his and Steve's chests. Soon Steve was coming too, deep inside Loki. Eventually they both stilled and pressed their lips together and trailed lazy fingers down jaws and necks, peppering kisses and smiling.

              "I love you too. When we get married I expect you to be a little bit more vocal in your love for me," Steve beamed.

              "If you ask me to marry you then you should expect me to _show_ you how much I love you. Every day," Loki replied, kissing the corners of Steve's mouth.

              "I can live with that," he smiled against the god's cheek, "Let's get cleaned up. I have a painting to finish and we should probably eat. I'm very glad the night went almost how i would've wanted. Minus that bit with Tony."

              "Are you concerned at all that everyone will find out?" Loki asked.

              "No. I always hated hiding you. Now I can show you off," he answered while pulling Loki to his feet. They took a slow shower together where they made love a second time against the wall. Afterwards Loki ordered them dinner while Steve worked on his painting in the living room. Loki would come up behind him, circling arms around his waist and kissing the back of his shoulders. It was all he wanted from the beginning. Next time he wasn't going to let Tony drag him out anywhere.

 

              The next morning Tony sent them an apology gift basket along with a long list of questions. They threw the questions away and ended up eating all the fruit off each other and sending Tony a picture of Loki's chest covered in strawberry juice. Tony chucked his phone in shock while Pepper laughed at him.  


End file.
